1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an axle for transmitting torque between a transmission output and the driven wheels of a motor vehicle
2. Description of the Prior Art
The driven axle of a motor vehicle usually includes a differential mechanism through which torque is transmitted differentially to the driven wheels located on the axis of the axle. Generally the vehicle's powertrain includes a final drive mechanism, whose output is underdriven with respect to its input, which is driveably connected to the output of a transmission.
A need exists in the industry for an axle assembly that is compact and efficient.